


Гласачки пакет за наградe Хуго 2019. године: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Награде Хуго, О AO3-у
Language: српски
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Наша сопствена архива) јеове године номинована за награду Хуго у категорији Најбоља повезана дела! Ово је изузетно достигнуће и ми смо пресрећни што су гласачи награде Хуго препознали невероватни колаборативни рад који чини AO3.Поделићемо овде неке податке о AO3-у који укључују причу о њеном настанку, неке кључне карактеристике, као и информације о тиму који све ово чини могућим. Можете погледати иблистави PDF кога смо предали као дeо пакета за награде Хуго 2019. године!





	Гласачки пакет за наградe Хуго 2019. године: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/serbian/serbian_-_archive_stats.png)

### О AO3-у

The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Наша сопствена архива) је непрофитна, некомерцијална архива за трансформативна фан-дела, попут фанфикције, фанарта, фан-видеа и аудиофика, коју су креирали и коју воде фанови. Наш [отворени код](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) су од темеља изградили фанови за фанове, и он се покреће на серверима у власништву наше родитељске непрофитне организације, [OTW-а (Организације за трансформативне радове)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Наши су корисници разноразни фанови са свих страна света—од тинејџера до бака и дека, од писаца који тек почињу да пишу до професионалних аутора—и сви они стварају фан-дела за фандоме који укључују и оне засноване на [делима награђеним наградом Хуго ](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [историјској фикцији о стварним особама (RPF)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [аудио-емисијама (подкастима)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Покемонима](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), и још многим другим. Иако већина корисника АО3-а бира да у фандому користи енглески, ми их позивамо да у својим објавама и интеракцијама користе који год језик желе.

Поносимо се тиме што смо обезбедили платформу без реклама где аутори свих врста могу да објаве своја дела, без страха да ће им она нестати. Ми градимо АО3 и сервери припадају нама—на шта заправо и одлази већи део нашег [буџета](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422)—али то није све што радимо у сарадњи са својим сестринским пројектима. [Спасaвамо и хостујемо угрожени фански садржај](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Пружамо [правну подршку](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) како бисмо заштитили права фанова на стварање, прераду и трансформацију дела. Без обзира на то да ли радите на епском делу од 100 000 речи или имате мали стрип кога сте скицирали на брзину, добродошли сте да га објавите и поделите Ваш рад са фанском заједницом. Сваки дан нас посети преко 1,9 милиона фанова и увек би нам било драго да их има још више.

  


### Наш тим

У [OTW-у](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) ради преко 750 волонтера и готово сваки од њих обавља посао који значајно утиче на AO3. Ми смо програмери, системски админи, [уредници тагова](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), подршка, спроводиоци правила, преводиоци, [спасиоци архива](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), адвокати и специјалисти за документацију. Поносимо се својом радом и све чинимо без новчане накнаде.

Понекад сарађујемо и са спољним сарадницима, поготово када требамо спровести велике промене на АО3-у што је могуће брже и ефикасније. Ово нам омогућавају [великодушне донације наших корисника и подборника](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/serbian/serbian_-_fundraising.png)

Све у свему, ми смо један масовно финансиран (crowd-funded) и масовно подржан (crowd-sourced) подухват, и поносни смо на свакога ко је допринео томе да се наш рад учини могућим.

  


### Наше порекло

Фандом је добро познат по томе што промовише своју културу размене поклона, или тзв. [економију даривања](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Историјски гледано, фан-радови су се слободно делили: траке, DVD-ови, књиге, и фанзини би се слали бесплатно или за цену поштарине, и фанови би се одужили тако што би то слали даље, када се појаве нови фанови којима затребају. Успон Интернета у деведесетим је донео нове и узбудљиве могућности: по први пут, фанови широм света су се могли лако повезати једни са другима, расправљати о својим фановским љубавима и делити своја фан-дела у тренутку. Међутим, како је Интернет постајао све распрострањенији, постајао је и комерцијалнији. Веб-сајтови, архиве и друштвене мреже су сви били простори за окупљање фанова, али који су на крају ипак генерисали профит за неког другог, а не за ствараоце фановског садржаја. Истовремено, фанови су постајали све видљивија и тржишно погодна демографска скупина, којој су се медији додворавали кроз веб-серијале, додатне материјале, игрице и друштвене мреже. 

Ово је све кулминирало у мају 2007. године, са покретањем [ФанЛиба (FanLib)](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), што представља први покушај комерцијализације фанфикције веће размере, и [афере _Strikethrough_](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) на [ЛајвЖурналу (LiveJournal)](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), током које је обрисано преко 500 корисничких налога за које се сматрало да садрже порнографски садржај, укључујући и блогове жртава силовања и фановске заједнице. Ово брисање је погодило многе фанове; изгубили су приче, коментаре и дискусије, као и могућност да комуницирају са другим фановима. Припадници фандома су одједном схватили да им заједнице зависе од платформи које профитирају од фановских активности и садржаја, али којима потребе фанова не само да нису приоритет, већ их за њих није ни брига. Штавише, припадници фандома су схватили да стратегија непривлачења пажње медијских компанија на себе, која је дуго била успешна, више није могућа.

У оваквој атмосфери, писац са корисничким именом astolat је написала објаву која ће довести до стварања OTW-а и AO3-а. Са насловом [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Наша сопствена архива), објава је у себи садржавала одјеке феминистичог манифеста Вирџиније Вулф, _A Room of One's Own_ (Сопсвена соба), у којој Вулф образлаже зашто је потребно да жена писац има свој властити новац и своју властиту собу. аstolat је трврдила да је за писце фанфикције (и ауторе других врста фановског садржаја) потребно нешто томе слично:

> Потребна нам је наша сопствена централизована архива, нешто попут animemusicvideos.org. Нешто што се НЕЋЕ крити од Гугла или било каквог јавног помињања, и што би од почетка јасно изнело наше аргументе о легалности нашег хобија, чији циљ не би био да покушава да профитира од туђе интелектуалне својине, већ да нам само уместо тога олакша да је заједно славимо, и да створимо простор у коме су нови фанови добродошли, који би у себи носио дух наше историје и заједнице што стоји иза њега.

За неколико дана, објава је сакупила стотине коментара. Неке од њих су оставили људи које је узбудила ова идеја и који су били вољни да доринесу томе да се овај пројекат покрене. Други су почели сачињавати спискове жеља везане за то како желе да ова архива изгледа, од којих су многе осталe као главна начела нашег деловања:

  * **Некомерцијалнa и непрофитнa**
    * AO3 би водила непрофитна организација, што би значило да на њој нема реклама и да је смањен ризик да страница нестане. Она би, према [бојном покличу Speranze](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "поседовала проклете сервере."
  * **Мултифановска и инклузивна**
    * Како би AO3 успешно постала спремиште за фандом, морала би да буде свеобухватна и да никог не искључује. Сви радови би били дозвољени, без обзира на класификацију и примереност садржаја, са упозорењима и таговима који би помогли читаоцима да пронађу или избегну осетљиве ствари, у складу са властитим склоностима.
  * **Ауторска контрола**
    * Многе су архиве отежале ауторима да уклоне своја дела. Многе онлајн платформе нису онемогућавале претраживачима да прате садржај. AO3 би ауторима дала могућност да објаве и лако обришу своја дела, да закључају свој садржај и омогуће приступ само корисницима са АО3 налозима, као и то да спрече претраживаче да излиставају њихове радове у претрагама. Такође би дозволила ауторима да избегну анонимне коментаре и да их бришу по потреби.
  * **Кључне карактеристике**
    * Многе од захтеваних карактеристика су постале интегрални део АО3-а, укључујући њене функције таговања и претраживања, као и могућност скидања садржаја, покретања фановских размена, и креирања листи препоручених дела. Још увек радимо на томе да омогућимо и неке друге функције, као што је могућност хостовања других врста медија директно на нашим серверима.



  


### Неке од кључних карактеристика

#### Коментари и похвале

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/serbian/serbian_-_work_stats.png)

Већина фан-архива дозвољава коментаре, што омогућава корисницима да комуницирају са ауторима како би им оставили речи охрабрења, захвалности или критике. Удружили смо ово са похвалама, које функционишу слично “лајковању” и пружају корисницима могућност да на брз начин одају признање делима у којима су уживали. Чести корисници АО3-а су навикли да виде израз "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Овде сте већ оставили похвалу. :))

#### Збирке и изазови

Збирке корисницима пружају могућност да скупљају радове или обележиваче на основу одређене теме или циља, без обзира на то да ли су у питању дела о омиљеном пару или дела заснована на божићној епизоди Доктора Хуа. AO3 такође подржава два типа изазова: Размене поклона и Инспиративне мимове. Ми сваке године на нашим серверима хостујемо једну од највећих размена поклона, [божићну размену Јултајд](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), а разноврсни фанови воде и [друге изазове](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) током целе године.

#### Open Doors

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/serbian/serbian_-_open_doors.png)

Око 2% радова на AO3-у су дела која су увезена у AO3 преко нашег сестринског пројекта, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Отворена врата), чији је циљ да се сачува угрожени фановски садржај. Ове су радове првобитно хостовале [онлајн архиве за које је постојала опасност да се затворе](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) и изгубе свој садржај, а сада их хостује АО3 у посебним збиркама.

#### Скидање садржаја

Сва се дела могу скинути у [пет формата](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212) који су савршени за читање у покрету или када AO3 најави да ће привремено бити недоступна због планираног одржавања.

#### Тагови

[Тагови](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) су кључан део кориштења АО3-а; они корисницима омогућавају да нађу дела која траже, без обзира на пар, примереност садржаја или тему. Корисници могу да тагују дела у било ком формату за који сматрају да им је најкориснији и најприроднији, а наш тим од преко 350 уредника тагова их повезује у појмове које је лако претраживати. [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works), на пример, ће такође пронаћи дела тагована са Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, или Will Laurence/Tharkay. Појмови са сличним значењем су такође повезани: [Space Opera (Свемирска опера)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) и [Space Battles (Свемирске битке)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) се оба могу наћи под мета-тагом [Outer Space (Свемир)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works), заједно са другим сличним изразима као што су [Astronauts (Астронаути)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Spaceships (Свемирски бродови)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), па чак и [Space Whales (Свемирски китови)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Ново и значајно

AO3 [константно расте и мења се](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Ово су нека од најистакнутијих достигнућа из 2018. године:

  * AO3 се увећала за готово 4 000 нових фандома, 410 000 регистрованих корисника и нешто мало мање од 900 000 радова (а да не спомињемо милионе прегледа, коментара и похвала). 
    * Прешли смо бројке од [30 000 фандома](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) и [4 милиона фан-дела](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Пројекат Оpen Doors је завршио [увожење 11 архива](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Претраживачка функција АO3-а је добила [велику надоградњу](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575), што омогућава лакше и брже претраживање радова, тагова, обележивача и људи. 
    * Захваљујући новим опцијама филтрирања, корисници могу лако да креирају врло специфичне претраге, уључујући и [сва Шерлок Холмс дела објављена 2018. године, а која садрже тачно 221 реч](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) и [Кросовере Господара прстенова/Игре престола у којима се не појављују ни Фродо Багинс ни Арја Старк](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Такође смо обезбедили допуњени списак [сакривених претраживачких оператора](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) за све оне који желе да још више унапреде претраге.
  * [AO3 је почела да подржава скуп знакова UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) у свим пољима у која се уноси текст. Ово не само да омогућава бољу подршку за неколикo нелатиничних алфабета, већ нам даје и приступ емотиконима! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Такође нам се [увећао укупан број речи за дела на кинеском, јапанском и тајландском](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Надоградили смо наш систем за пријављивање корисника због повећане безбедности и одрживости.
  * Допунили смо [Услове коришћења](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) како би били у складу са захтевима [Опште уредбе о заштити података](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) Европске уније.




End file.
